Cuts and Bruises Are Not a Fashion Statement
by Officially a Psychopath
Summary: Scarlett has turned 15 and has finally found a way to get her and her sister Jessi away from their horrible abusive father. When the Sons come across them will they be able to help? Sucky summary but I promise the story is better. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Scarlett, Jessi, their father, and their family.**

**A/N There will be some curse words from the adults in this story but they will be bleeped. Example: sh****

**Please enjoy and don't hesitate to aske questions or say something about the story. No this is not a true story.**

Prologue

_My name is Scarlett. I have a sister named Jessi. My mother is dead, and I have an abusive father._

_I can still remember when Jessi was born, a month before mom died. As a little girl on Father's Day, I stayed far away from our dad. Jessi made a card._

_I had learned from experience, but Jessi still hadn't. I tried to get her back but she had already walked up to him and handed him the card._

_I closed my eyes. He yelled, "Why are you giving me this sh**! You can't even draw correctly! You expect me to read this crap!" I heard a crack, signaling he had hit Jessi. She began to wail._

_I quickly ran over and pulled her away. I didn't want to see my four year old sister go through this. He hated it when we started to cry._

_By the time Jessi was six, I had taught her what to do to not be abused as often. At that time, I was twelve. I was six years older than Jessi._

_Our father was a horrible man. He was often drunk and I was forced to take care of Jessi as if I were the parent. It was like he was there just to hurt us. I cooked for Jessi and me. I cleaned her and made sure to put medicine on the cuts and bruises he gave her, putting Jessi ahead of me in everything._

_We were too afraid to run away. Afraid that he would find us. He kept all phones hidden and we weren't allowed out of the house._

_There was no escaping. Until now, when I turned fifteen._

**A/N Short I know, but it's only a prologue. If you think you like it and want to see how it turns out, wait for Chapter 1! If you didn't like it or want some changes tell me please!**


	2. Chapter 1: Taking Action

**A/N Okay so here's chapter 1! Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 1: Taking Action

Since I turned fourteen I had been sneaking out of the house at midnight. I had found the key my dad always kept hidden so we would never be able to go outside.

I always went just to get supplies so I would be ready when the time came, and now was time. Today was my fifteenth birthday.

I had the door of the room I shared with my sister locked. Jessi was sitting on the bed watching me put clothes and such into a pile.

"Alright Jessi, are you ready? We leave at midnight."

Jessi nodded her head. "Are you sure we won't get caught? I don't want to be punished by daddy again." The nine year old said softly with her head down.

I lifted her chin up. "It'll be fine. I promise. I won't let him hurt you ever again. You just have to listen to me."

She nodded once more. "Good." I walked over to the small closet and grabbed two back packs. I filled the smaller one with Jessi's clothes and one of her favorite belongings.

I filled mine the same but I also added medical supplies and a little bit of food and water.

It was only 9:00 p.m. We still had to wait three more hours. I could hear our dad yelling over the TV and some other men were in the house. No doubt his drunken friends.

"SCARLETT!" I heard him yell my name and I flinched as did Jessi.

"Stay here." I said quietly to Jessi and unlocked the door. I walked out shutting the door behind me. "Yes father?"

"Well lookie here, it's my now my fifteen f***ing year old daughter." He said mockingly while laughing. His friends also began to laugh and one of them began saying, "Yeah she's just a real cutie pie." The man grabbed my chin and lifted my face up.

I pushed his hand away and glared at him. "Oh she doesn't like it now." He made little baby noises to me. He tried to touch my arm and again I pushed him away. His temper flared.

"Cut it out!" He wrapped his hand around my throat and I screamed gasping for air. I slowly unraveled his fingers from my neck and quickly backed away.

"Scarlett get your a$$ back over here!" My dad yelled again moving toward me. I ran into the bedroom and locked the door behind me.

Only moments later there was loud banging on the door and Jessi looked at me worriedly. I grabbed the back packs and threw Jessi's to her.

"Put it on. There's a change of plans, we need to leave now!" Jessi's eyes grew wide in fear but never the less she complied.

I directed her to stand on the bed and I climbed up with her. "Okay I'm going to give you a boost and you crawl through the window. Don't worry about falling, you'll land in the bushes."

She nodded and I boosted her up. Jessi yelled as she fell down from the window to the bushes. I quickly climbed up and jumped out just as our dad broke down the door.

I heard him yelling blasphemy as I ran pulling Jessi along behind me. We ran down the street and our father began chasing us in his car.

I ran to a place his car couldn't go so he got out and chased us on foot. He yelled repeatedly, "Get back here or I will kill you both!"

I looked back constantly. We were gaining ground from him, and thank goodness too because he was chasing us with a knife in hand.

When we had gotten about a mile away from him I allowed us both to rest. When we caught our breath I asked Jessi if she was tired. She answered by yawning.

"Alright little one follow me." I led her to a place behind a restaurant. There were a few dumpsters but they were filled with perfectly good food. I guessed that they were leftovers.

I checked them for bugs and found none so I gave the okay that it was safe to eat if either of us were hungry.

I took some cardboard and made a small fire to keep us warm. "Try and sleep Jessi." I spoke to her calmly and she snuggled up next to me, drifting to sleep.

As I looked up to the stars I said a silent prayer and fell asleep as well.

**A/N I'm stopping here for chapter 1 cause I need to eat some food but I might type chapter 2 today as well. That's a might so no promises on today. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! ;D**


End file.
